pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zack Catches A Pokemon
Zack Catches a Pokemon is fourth episode of Pokemon New Generation Plot As partners are on their journey they found deserted village Zack: What's happening here? Ariana: I don't know Zack: I am not asking you Ariana: Who are you asking at, ha? Zack: Mhhhhhhh, Bire Ariana: Forget about it. Now let's examine this place and find out what is happening here Zack: I think wild Pokemon attack village Ariana: So dumb... Zack: Grrrhhhhh Ariana: Shut up Bire: Grrrhhhhh Ariana: I said shut up Zack: That wasn't me it was Bire Bire: Bire Voice: Grrrhhhhh Ariana: How many time I have to tell you, shut up Zack: That's not me Ariana: Ok Bire Bire: Bi Zack: That's not him, too Ariana: What do you mean Zack: Look back Ariana looked back and she saw Ariana: A Boaris Zack: Run away They run away, but Boaris was slow Zack: I think we are safe now Ariana: Let's get to the police and find out what is happening Zack: No Ariana: Why? Zack: If we will stop Boaris they will give us money Ariana: My dad is rich Zack: How many he have? Ariana: 2 Billion Dollar Zack fell off Ariana: Stand UP Bire: Bire Ariana: Don't tell me he is in KNOCK-OUT Bire: Bi-Bi Ariana: I'm calling police and hospital Pokephone: Calling... Calling Ariana: Faster you sucker Officer Jenny: What? Ariana: Nothing, I found deserted village by Boaris Officer Jenny: Where are you Ariana: South-West of Gongole City Officer Jenny: Help is on the way Ariana: Hospital, too? Officer Jenny: Yes After a 20 minutes Officer Jenny: We are here Ariana: How it dear Officer Jenny: Why this guy is in Knock-Out, did you do that Ariana: Not exactly I wa... Officer Jenny: Wait, he moved his arm Officer Jenny ticled Zack Zack: Ok it's enough, it's enough Ariana fired up Ariana: Whaaaaaat? You lied me Zack: Yes, so your father have 2 Billion Dollar Ariana: I lied you, too Zack: Dammit! Officer Jenny: This is biggest boaris I ever have seen Nurse Joy: Let's take him to the PokeZoo Zack: *No I want that Boaris, You can't take him* Zack run away to the Boaris Officer Jenny: Stop it's dangerous Zack: Boaris is mine no matter what. Bire use ember Bire: BI-RE! He breath fire from his mouth, but no deal Boaris: Boa-Boa He run after the Zack Zack: Run away Bire: Biy Ariana: I can't wait more. Go Shabi Ariana throw Pokeball and little Shabi jumped out Zack: How that little bird can help us Ariana: Shut Up you bastard. Shabi use Scary Face Shabi make scary face and scare Boaris. Boaris fall down Zack: Now it's my time Go Pokeball Boaris get inside the ball. Ball shake sometime and captured Boaris Zack: Yeah I catch my first Pokemon Ariana: You forgot something Zack: What? Ariana: You know it with yourself Zack: Ok T-H-A-N-K-S Ariana: You are welcome Officer Jenny: So village is free now. We can use this lands to rebuild village. And thousand dollars to Ariana Zack: Why not me? Officer Jenny: Because she called to us, she scared Boaris and she saved village Zack: But, I catch boaris. No justice They continue their way to Gongole City Category:Choso Category:Fanon Category:Episodes